Krönikor
Spelledarens sammanfattningar Spelmöte 1 - 23/2 - 2012 Det första spelmötet tog sin början på Bunkern i Hindenburg. Här fick den inbitne spelaren Sverre "Sulan" Tordörn nys om att bookmakern och paddan Julius "Smilet" Piaff befann sig på inrättningen för att söka efter folk till någon form av uppdrag. I samspråk med paddan och en zonfarare vid namn Roland Wesson som den förre just rekryterat fick Sulan veta att uppdraget bestod i att vakta glädjeflickan Tijuana medan Smilet fixade ett okänt ärende. Efter att också ha handplockat ödlan Zilaz som ensam vid ett bord försökte supa bort sina problem begav sig Smilet med sina nya hantlangare till Thermopolium där Tijuana befann sig. Väl uppe i Thermopoliums vindsvåning introducerades Sulan, Zilaz och Roland för den korta, seniga Tijuana som lojt satt vid ett bort och lade tarotkort. Precis när Smilet skulle bege sig knackade det dock på vindsdörren. Den före detta administratören vid exploratorkommisionen Apoliva Schaj gjorde entré, och berättade för paddan om att hon själv hade egna intressen i affären och att de skulle kuna hjälpa varandra. Liksom de andra fick hon också anställning som vakt, och Smilet lämnade vindsvåning åt den nybildade gruppen lycksökare och glädjeflickan. Den uttråkade Tijuana spådde Sulans framtid i sina tarotkort. Hon verkade förbluffad över de stora händelser hon sade sig kunna utläsa; händelser som innebar mycket lidande, smärta men även stor omvälvning och förändring. Efter att ha spått honom i händerna och förmedlat tre visioner (en fallande stjärna, en avgrundsdal och en man stående ensam i ett hav av zonmonster) verkade Tijuana så medtagen att hon avbröt sessionen. Efter flera timmars händelselös väntan bröt sig plötsligt sex råskinn in i vindsrummet genom fönstren och den lilla dörren. Hangemäng tog vid, och Zilaz lyckades i stridens hetta uppfatta hur Tiljuana visade prov på psioniska förmågor genom att skapa en tryckvåg från sig och slunga en av antagonisterna in i en vägg. Efter en brutal strid, där Sulan slogs medvetslös och Zilaz skadades låg alla motståndare utslagna. Efter att ha stabilserat den blödande Sulan hittade Zilaz ett meddelande på råskinnens ledare, Ernest. Där stod att dennes uppdrag varit att ta hand om Smilet och placera honom i "den överenskomna lagerlokalen i hamnen" samt omhänderta Tijuana på Thermopolium. Mötet slutade med gruppen ståendes villrådiga i den skottskadade vindsvåningen. Spelmöte 2 - 28/2 - 2012 Spelmötet tog vid i Thermopoliums vindsvåning, där gruppen genomsökte sina nedgjorda motståndare. Bland deras utrustning fann bland annat Zilaz en forntidspistol och ett brev till en "Ernest" - troligtvis gruppens ledare, en stor man med buskigt skägg och små glasögon. Där stod att dennes uppdrag varit att ta hand om Smilet och placera honom i "den överenskomna lagerlokalen i hamnen" samt omhänderta Tijuana på Thermopolium. Det stod också att han borde "byta lås till något rejälare". Med dessa ledtrådar tog sig gruppen till hamnen och hittade lagerlokal 37 som hade ett sprillans nytt hänglås. I lagerlokalen hittade gruppen Smilet bunden på en tunna med omisskännlig krutlukt och en sprintanordning i en trekammarbrunn. Zilaz tog sig ner i brunnen under stor försiktighet, och lyckades nästan säkra anordningen när Smilet nös, välte tunnan och avslöjade att den var full med sand. Väl uppe i frihet avslöjade Smilet att Tijuana kommit till honom med en forntidsdosa innehållande rörliga bilder på henne och överexplorator Linus Drake i en intim situation rörande Tijuanas yrke. Med Smilets hjälp försökte hon utpressa Drake via dennes ombud, Ernest. Första gången de träffade honom och visade upp bilderna så uppenbarade sig dock dennes kumpaner med dragna vapen. Som en tillfällighet slocknade dock ljuset i lagerlokalen där de träffades och Smilet och Tijuana kom undan. Sedan satte Smilet Tijuana på Themopolium och hittade gruppen att vakta henne. Under en diskussion om gruppens betalning uppenbarade sig plötsligt en grupp på fem personer i lagerlokalen, klädda i mörka trenchcoats, officersmössor och ledda av en tunnhårig man som presenterade dem som "tredje part". Han menade att det skulle vara olyckligt och de närvarande personerna missförstod "tredje parts" allvarliga önskan att träffa "personen i fråga". Då gruppen inte kunde svara på de nyanländas fråga om vara Tijuana befann sig drog de bedövningspistoler och avfyrade. Smilet träffades och föll ihop, och Sulan tog en träff i axeln, men kunde samla sig nog att rycka ut sladdarna som träffat honom. Gruppen flydde området och tog in på hotell Grisslan, där man kan betala extra för att ingen ska ställa frågor. Smilet påminde sig om att den ende som troligtvis kände till Tijuanas uppehållsort borde vara henne arbetsgivare Alias Ramel, som brukar uppehålla sig på Guldkalven sent om kvällarna. Gruppen begav sig genast dit och fick veta en del om Tijuanas bakgrund. Hon var enligt Alias född och uppvuxen i Musközonen där hon hängt med en hel del zonfarargäng. han träffade henne som 13-åring och erbjöd henne anställning i Hindenburg. Hon hade enligt honom flera gånger hotat att bege sig tillbaka till sina "hemtrakter", så han tippade att det var där hon befann sig. Efter bara någon timme på hotellet uppenbarade sig fyra smala män i svarta kostymer, trenchcoats och forntida tonade glasögon. Deras ledare Osvald Junior talade en stund Sulan. Denne visade sig veta en hel del om nattens händelser och uttryckte även han sitt intresse för Tijuana. Han ville att Sulan skulle lämna ett meddelande i hotell Grisslans reception när de fört glädjeflickan tillbaka till Hindenburg, men denna avböjde. Då blev Osvald artigt hotfull och lämnade platsen. Nästa dag begav sig gruppen ut i Musközonen. Resan till det område där Tijuana befann sig tog två dagar. Under den andra dagen närmade sig gruppen lite inre områden i zonen. De blev helt plötsligt anfallna av en rasande ekoxe som jagade dem in i ett zonfararläger, där de förbluffade skrotletarna snabbt nedgjorde monstrumet. Zonfararnas ledare presenterade sig som Rufidor "Översten" Ludom och sina kompanjoner som Glummer, Hugax och SP-IX eller Spix. Efter ett samtal över en med batterisyre-spetsad tokjos erbjöd Översten gruppen anställning på hans firma "Överstens antikviteter" som alltiallon. Lockade av pengar, äventyr och att komma iväg från Hindenburg tackade gruppen ja, och avtalade ett möte med Översten innan denne körde iväg med sin fornkärra. Spelmöte 3 - 13/3 - 2012 Mötet började med att gruppen sökte upp det banditgäng som härbärgerade sig i en fornruin åt nordväst. Gruppen rekognoserade området och tog sig upp på taket av ruinen. Där lockade de upp banditernas vakter en efter en och band fast dem. Vakternba kunde berätta att du nyligen "omhändertagit" en ung kvinna som matchade Tijuanas beskrivning, men även ett offer till. Efter att ha neutraliserat vakterna smög gruppen sig ner på undervåningen, men råkade väcka resten av de sovande banditerna. Med hotelser och dragna vapen lyckades äventyrarna dock trycka upp samtliga banditer mot väggen och få dem att överlämna Tijuana, forntidsdosan med bilderna och den tredje gisslan. Väl borta från fornruinen slog gruppen läger. Tijuana verkade medtagen, men välbehållen. Så verkade även den andra gisslan som presenterade sig som Dorotea Klöver, en zonfarare som befunnit sig ute i zonen när hon blev kidnappad av banditerna. Utan jobb bad hon att få följa med gruppen som räddat hennes liv, vilket godtogs av de övriga. Tijuana talade ett tag med Apoliva om deras respektive psioniska förmågor efter att de andra lagt sig, varefter gruppen fick sig en välförtjänt sömn. Nästa morgon började med en brysk överraskning. Medan de packade ihop Sulans tält uppenbarade sig en medelålders kvinna i forntida stridsrustning på kanten av den sänka som gruppen slagit läger i. Under tystnad uppenbarade sig fler människor i samma utstyrsel och med forntida vapen i händerna runt gruppen som förbluffade fick lägga ner sina vapen. Kvinnan fnös att de kunde se det som kompensation för sveda och värk att de fick behålla livet. Efter att ha stirrat på varandra i några minuter gick Tijuana den medelålders kvinnan till mötes med orden, "De vill att jag ska följa med dem. Var bara lugna, jag klarar mig". Efter detta hörde samtliga i gruppen Tijuanas röst i huvudet som tackade för allt och påpekade att hon nu står i skuld till dem. Apoliva fick dessutom det kryptiska meddelandet "Var inte orolig, Vi kommer ses igen någonstans. Jag är säker på det..." Efter att de mystiska krigarna avlägsnat sig med Tijuana fortsatte gruppen tillbaka till Hindenburg, bärandes på forntidsdosan som skulle innehålla bilderna på Linus Drake och Tijuana. Men när Dorotea och Zilaz undersökte dosan kom de fram till att det hela tiden varit ett friseringsverktyg från den gamla tiden. Dosan gav ifrån sig en ström varmluft och gav sedan Zilaz en komplimang på fornspråket. Besvikna över dosans egentliga natur ankom gruppen till Hindenburg. Smilet blev dock extatisk när han fick se dosan, som han kände igen som samma som Tijuana visat honom. Gruppen gav honom suckande friseringsredskapet i utbyte mot sin betalning. Smilet skiljdes tacksam från gruppen och uttryckte också som skuldsatt till de nyblivna äventyrarna. Efter att ha blivit klara med denna affär begav sig gruppen till Jungman Jamssons torg och till Överstens Antikviteter. Översten hälsade dem hjärtligt välkomna och bad dem att snabbt packa ihop sina tillhörigheter. Avresan till Pirit med Överstens jeep ägde rum redan samma kväll. På resan ner lärde gruppen känna varandra och Översten lite närmare. Översten berättade för dem om sin egen bakgrund som son till en av rådmedlemmarna i den familjeråd som styrde Pirit innan Pyrissamfundet satte en garnison i staden. Han berättade också mer om denna händelse, hur rådet år 65 pt. blev övertalat av den unge rådsmedlemmen Al-Ralph Cappucino att söka Pyrissamfundets hjälp mot rubbitar och motormarodörer och hur kejsar Kjell lämnade kvar en garnison i staden och tillsatte en guvenör, mer eller mindre mot det upplösta familjerådets vilja. Gruppen ankom till sist till denna Pyrissamfundets sydligate utpost - Pirit! Här inkvarterades Zilaz hos Översten, under ansvar att hjälpa till i butiken, Apoliva och Dorotea hos Överstens syster Gunda och hennes make Njungbert Hutt och Sulan sökte upp ett rum på pensionat Bukten. Första kvällen gick gruppen ut och firade in nyåret 99 pt. på Pjotors Bodega. Efter detta fortsatte Sulan och Zilaz till Råletto, där de blev vittne till Cappucinos brutala indrivningsverksamhet under regi av den sliskige Vix Tåreador. Senare i veckan fick Dorotea och Apoliva en rundvandring av Sulan och Zilaz, då de ovetandes promenerade in på ett torgmöte för Pirits knegarrörelse. Där blev de vittnen till ett brandtal av den karismatiske vargherren Clementz Ulfheilm. På väg hem blev de alla antastade av den årsgamla sekten Ynk-och-eländes-elände som försökte pressa dem på någon form av teknologi att förstöra. De fick en glimt av sektens ledare, en gänglig trashank som verkade uppenbart förvirrad. Till sist fick Dorotea och Apoliva ta en fika på Poirot Plenum i stadsdelen gamla Poirot med paret Hutt för att lära känna varandra. Där fick skvallra både om den försvunne Manfred Lund, Linus Drake, den farlige vigilanten Blå Dunster och - när de passerade henne personligen på gatan - Flora "Svarta Änkan" Röjler, överhuvud för familjen Röjler som var en av de gamla rådssläkterna. Spelmöte 4 - 16/3 - 2012 [[Fil:Rufus.jpg|thumb|330px|C.H.R.B.41Z minus huvud]]Detta spelmöte började med att Översten kallade till sig gruppen till sin butik. Där bjöd han på tokjos som han även själv drack friskt av medan han beklagade sig över den dilligens som han väntat så länge på från Nordholmia med sina kollegor som hade med sig värdefull last och skulle hjälpa honom i sin Pirit-fillial. Något verkade dock ha gått snett, vilket bekräftades när Översten ledde gruppen till ett undanskymt hörn av lokalen där en lealös automat utan huvud satt bunden på en pinnstol. Översten presenterade automaten som Rufus - hans bäste man i Nordholmia och en kär vän. Sedan visade han ett utdrag ur Polisgazetten om det överfall på dilligensen som kostat rufus hans huvud och Överstens två kompanjoner Bligus Virt och Vaska Lorfhem deras liv. Dilligensen hade uppenbarligen anfallits av en klan motormarodörer som kallade sig "Det stora Vråålets heliga" som hade som signum att ta skallarna från sina fallna fiender. Uppdraget som våra hjältar fick var enkelt - hitta robotskallen! Efter att ha frågat ut både Glummer och zonfarare på Pjotors Bodega gav sig gruppen iväg från Pirit till fots mot Muntermåla, den plats dit alla rekommenderat dem att åka. Den plats på Frihetens slätter som Översten sagt att "allt äckel samlas och super sig redlösa på", och platsen att söka på när man vill hitta någon eller något söder om Pirit. Resan dit gick dock inte smärtfritt. Trots att Zilaz upptäckte spår som onekligen måste varit av rubbitar i tid för att gruppen skulle kunna bege sig av vägen blev gruppen anfallna av en liten patrull av dessa vildsinta kaninkrigare. Efter att ha hamnat under hård beskjutning lyckades Dorotea och Zilaz såra rubbitarna tillräckligt för att de skulle slå till reträtt. Resan kunde fortsätta. Under sitt vaktpass smög sig Apoliva från till den sårade Sulan och Dorotea och helade deras sår med sina psioniska krafter. Ingen av dem vaknade, men Dorotea var mycket förbryllad när hon vaknade på morgonen. Nästa dag anlände äventyrarna Muntermåla. Där begav de sig direkt till saloonen Mäster Senaphs, där föreståndaren Mogens - en mycket korrekt bäver i storblommig väst - serverade dem en gratis stänkare och pekade dem rätt vad gällde att hitta precis tillräckligt galna zonfarare för sina behov. Efter att ha pratat med den väderbitne Kennart fick de sig för två konservburkar och en rubbitpistol en guide till motormardörernas mytomspunna Vråål. Efter vad de hörde skulle Vråålet vara någon form av fornkärra som drev omkring i Hultamarken. Ytterligare efterforskningar ledde till Muntermålan kapplöpningarena där gruppen slog sig i samspråk med herrarna Ummix och Faffersson, vilka hade handlat med motormarodörerna när de varit i Muntermåla sist. De hade dessutom lagt märke till en automatskalle, som de försökt skaffa tinner nog att köpa, men misslyckats. Ummix var dock övertygad om att skallen sålts till en delegation rubbitar från det halvvänligt inställda riket Storspirus i Gisslaveden. Faffersson menade däremot att skallen sålts till den slipade vesslan och tillika krämaren Elias "Kampen" Kamp. Denne hade dock satt sig så mycket i skuld till åhljägarfamiljen Mafflax att denne blivit tvungen att fly Muntermåla ut i vildmarken, där det i princip borde vara omöjligt att hitta honom. Efter ett samtal med Elisa Mafflax, bartender på Åhlagott, visade det sig att familjen inte visste mer om Kampens vistelseort än dem. Däremot kunde de tänka sig att betala en rejäl summa för att få tag på krämaren. Gruppen diskuterade vilken av de tre platserna att leta på de borde ta, Storspirus, Kampen eller Vråålet. Efter en kort överläggning bestämde de sig för Vråålet och begav sig alltså av från Muntermåla med sin guide Kennart. Spelmöte 5 - 29/3 - 2012 Äventyrarna inledde sin färd över Frihetens slätter, över dess barberfält och tobaksodlingar. Efter att ha färdats i nästan en dag stötte de på bonden Gunsy, en kraftig kvinna med två kedjade etterdoggar i ena handen och en hagelbrakare i den andra. Efter att ha förklarat sitt syfte att beträda hennes mark lugnade sig Gunsy och förklarade att hon inte varit sig själv sedan "motorbaggarna" dragit genom hennes egendom. Gruppen fick se "dödshålen" som motormarodörernas maskinstyggelse gjort i Gunsys åker, och den brandgata av spår de lämnat efter sig. Gunsy berättade att detta var matorbaggarnas plan för världshäravälde: "En efter en trillar vi i dödshålen. Och då är di motorbaggarna som bestämmer var barberna ska planteras". Gruppen märkte också en skål barbergröt och en kopp mjölk vid sidan om hålet - mat till Gunsys gubbe som trillat i dödshålet om han en dag skulle ta sig upp. På väg ut i Hultamarken i marodörernas spår råkade gruppen på dödsjord. Apoliva hade oturen att trampa rakt i den förfärliga, stinkande kvicksanden och han sjunka under ytan innan hon fick tag i ett rep. Resten av gruppen lyckades dra upp henne, men hennes kläder blev förstörda och hon hade en unken stank omkring sig i flera veckor efter incidenten. Så en dag avbröts en av gruppens konversationer av ett förfärligt, blodisande, skrapande, skränande vrål. Efter att ha begett sig upp på en ås kunde gruppen för första gången beskåda Vråålet - en gigantisk spindelliknande forntidsfarkost. På Vråålet hade marodörerna byggt plattformar och skjul, vilka de nådde med ett par improviserade hissar gjorda av skrotade fornåk. Under Vråålet bredde marodörernas läger ut sig på ett halvtkvadratkilometer stort område. Gruppens guide, Kennart, avlägsnade sig med svansen mellan benan. Äventyrarna däremot begav sig mot Vråålet. [[Fil:Marodörer.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Marodörernas läger]]Försiktigt begav sig gruppen in i marodörernas läger. Efter att ha letat runt ett tag vågade de till sist slå sig ner vid en lägereld och slå sig i slang med motormarodörerna. Apoliva och Sulan visade sig vara de som kunde härma marodörernas svårförståeliga rotvälska, och fick genom att uppföra sig ohysat och grovt reda på att de som begivit sig till Muntermåla för att handla med en automatskalle hette WilFord, Epa, Pickels och Kääb. Desvärre fanns bara Pickels och Kääb i lägret för tillfället. Den förre såg halvt utslagen i ett dryckestält och hälsade gruppen med ett grötigt "Jaug haur schteängt...", och kunde efter hot om och verkställande av våld berätta att han var säker på att de sålt skallen till några "förmökade kaniner, som haft med sig en förlortad massa sprit". Kääb visade sig mindre villig att prata med gruppen, särskilt eftersom deras förmåga att härma marodörernas dialekt kom till korta med en nykter motormarodör. Gruppen fick alltså ingen mer information innan de återsåg bävern. Bävern, som Dorotea kände igen som bartendern på Mäster Senaphs i Muntermåla, körde med en täckt vagn dragen av två kraftiga eterdoggar in i marodörlägret. Det var inget problem för gruppen att följa efter vagnen fram "hissarna" upp till Vråålet. Där hoppade bävern av och begav sig upp med en stor packlår. Efter en stunds överläggninmg begav sig gruppen också upp på Vråålet. Väl uppe på Vråålet följde äventyrarna efter bävern, som de antog slank in genom en stor port i maskinstyggelsens inre. Efter ytterligare en stunds överläggande och utforskande var gruppen redo att ge upp, när Zilaz plötsligt fick syn på ett litet, litet hål in i maskinkroppen. De tre övriga firade ner den lilla ödlan i sele till hålet (vilket för övrigt inte såg misstänkt ut eftersom andra arodörer hängde i selar på sidan av Vråålet för att slå ut bucklor och skrapa bort rost). Där frätte Zilaz sig in mest sitt syraspott och kom in i Vråålets ventilationssystem. Där inne kröp han omkring en bra stund innan ha hittade till små öppningar i ventilationen. De tre första var över en stor sal med massor av fotöljer, soffbord och bilder på fornåk på väggarna. Zilaz såg även ett par rum med bäddar och allsköns bråte i sig innan han kom upp över ett rum med massor av knappar, spakar och blinkande skärmar och lampor. I rummet såg Zilaz en gris med silverglänsande skinn i gummistövlar, blåställ och kraghandskar som ilade runt i rummet som en skållad råtta och drog i spakarna och tryckte på knapparna. Nästa rum visade tre personer inbegripna i ett allvarligt samtal: en sexarmad man med långt grått hår, en blodhund med forntida tonade glasögon och blandrustning gjord från fornåksbitar samt bävern som Zilaz följt hit. Packlåren låg öppen mellan dem, innehållande forntida gevär, patroner och granater. Bävern gestikulerade mot en liten bit papper som låg på ett soffbord. Zilaz uppfattade endast slutet på deras konversation, där de förklarade att man hade en överenskommelse uppgjord och lämnade rummet med packlåren med sig. Zilaz bestämde sig för att försöka nappa åt sig pappret som de tre glömt kvar på soffbordet. Han skruvade upp ventilen med sin stilett och fick ljudlöst bort den. När han skulle ta sig ner i rummet fick han dock inte fäste med sugkopparna och brakade rakt ner i bordet. Utanför dörren hördes en röst som morrade "Jag hörde något, vänta här...". In genom dörren kom blodhunden med ett forntida hagelgevär samtidigt som Zilaz välte soffbordet och lade sig bakom med sin hagelpistol i högsta hugg. Efter en gastkramande minut hoppade tills sist ödlan fram och avlossade en hagelsalva rakt i ansiktet på blodhunden. Ena ögat på de forntida glasögonen splittrades och hunden ylade samtidigt som den skickade ett skott tillbaka mot Zilaz, som precis missade. Snabbt som en blixt var Zilaz uppe i ventilationstrumman igen och på väg ut ut Vråålet med pappret i handen. Utanför hos de andra blev aktiviteten plötsligt febril. Vaktar sprang av och an och skrek åt varandra. Efter litet tag kom Zilaz ut ur samma ventil han krupit in i, men ville inte förklara mer än att de var tvugna att ta sig därifrån. Gruppen gick med Zilaz mellan sig mot hissarna, men på väg nerför en stege blev Zilaz synlig för vakterna nere på hissplattformen. Resten av gruppen hörde hur de vrålade åt Zilaz att stanna och hur han hade "skjutit storförare Aston!". Medan de andra tog sig mot hissarna flydde Zilaz uppåt igen, undan marodörernas vakter. Med sina sugkoppar tog han sig ner på Vråålets sida, duckande mellan kulor från sina fiender. Snabbt och smidigt tog han sig ner under hissplattformen samtidigt som hans vänner steg in i en av hissarna. Precis när hissen började firas ner kastade sig Zilaz ut och fick tag i avgasröret på fornåket. Han smet in på undersidan av den och kastade sig av när den nästan var nere på marken. Där samlade gruppen ihop sig, imponerade av Zilaz eskapader och satte av efter bävern i hans vagn som höll på att lämna lägret. Äventyrarna kom nästan ikapp vagnen, men precis när den kom ut ur lägret satte den av i full karriär mot Muntermåla. Gruppen satte av i dess spår, ut ur lägret, men kunde omöjligt komma ikapp. troligtvis härstammade etterdoggarna från Muntermålas racingarena. Väl ute kunde gruppen återsamla sig och Zilaz berätta vad han hade sett och gjort. Pappret han fått med sig visade sig vara någon form av karta över vad gruppen trodde en mur och någon form av byggnad. Tillbaka i Muntermåla frågade de runt om vad det kunde förställa för något. Gissningarna varierade från ett forntidskomplex, till Muntermåla självt till eller någon herrgård. I Muntermåla bestämde sig gruppen också för att utpressa bävern, som de fick reda på hette Mogens, genom att berätta vad de visste och se om de kunde få en bättre förklaring till dennes ärende till motormarodörerna. Under samtalet verkade Mogens inse att de faktiskt inte visste särskilt mycket, även om han verkade störd av det faktum att de sett honom hos motormarodörerna. Under samtalet läste Apoliva Mogens' tankar, som visade sig vara på ett annat språk, någon form av utrikiska. Mogens lovade dock att dela bytet med Sulan och Zilaz som skötte snacket med honom. Gruppen hade kört fast. De försökte hämta hjälp hos de styrande i Muntermåla, representerade av ynglingen Swålas Bender (vilken hade med sin uttråkade "manickdoktor" Waldemar) som mest verkade intresserad av en häftig historia att berätta. Till slut bestämde de sig för att kidnappa bävern och pressa ur honom svaren. Detta visade sig lättare sagt än gjort. Under kvällen tog sig gruppen in på det bevakade Mäster Senaphs genom att neutralisera vakterna en efter en. En av vakterna, den som bevakade baksidan där gruppen tog sig in, ställde under Apolivas inflytande frivilligt ifrån sig sina vapen och kom vandrande mot gruppen. Medan Zilaz och Sulan tog hand om en vakt på överåningen, utanför Mogens rum så tog Apoliva och Dorotea hand om en annan, som bevakade framsidan. Apoliva blev skjuten i bröstkorgen, men lyckades läka sig själv efter att ha blivit omhändertagen av Dorotea och återfått medvetandet. Samlade utanför Mogens dörr försökte gruppen ta sig in, bara för att märka att dörren var låst. Mogens hade dessutom väntat på att någon skulle rycka i handtaget och avfyrade ett vapen genom dörren och i Doroteas ben. Apoliva läkte även denna skada under förevändningen att göra ett tryckförband. Mogens och Sulan utväxlade skott genom dörren medan Zilaz sprang ut och klättrade fram utanför Mogens fönster. Där avlossade han ett skott, men blev själv träffad av två kulor och blev tvungen att dra sig undan. Samtidigt bröt sig Sulan genom dörren och ryckte efter understödjande skottlossning från Dorotea och Apoliva (som blev skjuten illa i armen) forntidspistolen ur handen på bävern, som sträckte sig efter ett nytt vapen under nattskjortan bara för att få en skottsalva i axeln från Dorotea. Gruppen lappade ihop sig själva och Mogens och släpade bävern in i en avskiljd gränd långt bort från saloonen. Där försökte Zilaz pressa ur honom vad han visste, bara för att mötas av en blodig loska på marken, en trotsig blick och de sista orden "Et rige, en Tøfting". Sedan bet sig Mogens i kinden, började tugga fradga och segnade efter några spastiska kramper ihop. Han hade haft en giftampull inopererad där. Modstulna och besvikna drog gruppen från Muntermåla och slog läger någon timme söder om staden. Apolivas skjutna arm blev inte bättre och utan medicinredskap kunde inte Dorotea göra den bättre heller. Gruppen bestämde sig för att skicka in henne till Muntermåla... Spelmöte 6 - 11/4 -2012 Gruppen fyllda via Apoliva och Dorotea på sina förråd i Muntermåla. Staden visade sig vara uppskakad efter skottlossningen på Mäster Senaphs. Stamkunderna på den nu stängda saloonen flockades nu istället på Fizzers, där de två äventyrarna hittade Kennart och hans vän Fritjuv som sade sig veta allt om Rubbitar, bland annat var nedgången till riket Storspirus sades ligga. Apoliva och Dorotea tog med honom till sitt läger utanför stan där denne gick med på att ta dem dit för tre konservburkar och göklevern man hittat på Mogens. Gruppen begav sig alltså av mot Muntermåla. På vägen talade Dorotea om hur underligt det var att hon blivit skjuten i armen, men när hon kom utanför Muntermåla bara några timmar senare var såret borta. Samma sak hade ju hänt efter rubbitöverfallet. Sulan och Zilaz undrade halvt på skämt om hon var mutant, men avfärdade det som lika otroligt som att Apoliva skulle ha varit psioniker. Färden gick efter två dagar in i Gisslaveden, den mörka och djupa skogen öster om Muntermåla. Bland gigantiska träd och snårig undervegitation tog sig gruppen fram och fick se små lämningar av forntiden här och var under det mörka grenverket. Under en matpaus tog Fritjuv ut en macka som han försökte bjuda på, men vid upplysningen att den innehåll rubbitkött tackade resten av gruppen nej. Då plötsligt steg ett rökmoln med ett sprakande ljud ur buskaget och det hördes springande steg bort från platsen. Gruppen kom genast på fötter och undrade om någon skjutit mot dem. Efter att tystnaden lagt sig igen beslöt man sig för att fortsätta. Under Doroteas nattvakt sattes plötsligt och utan förvarning en kniv mot hennes strupe och hon tvingades bort från lägret av en kvinna som bröt märkbart på ulvrikiska. Kvinnan ville veta vet Dorotea arbetatde för och hur de kommit Mogens på spåren. Bredvid kvinnan stod "manickdoktorn" Waldemar med en hagelpistol. Kvinnan hade i handen en skarprättare som hon lappade till Dorotea med när hon paralyserad visade sig oförmögen att svara. Doroteas ofrivilliga skrik väckte resten av gruppen som rusade till hennes undsättning. Sulan slet bort kvinnans pistol från Doroteas tinning genom sin magnetism, och Apoliva dominerade henne att slänga bort sina vapen och lägga sig på marken (ett väldigt underligt beteende), medan Sulan sedan bestämt satte ett skott i Waldemars huvud. Medveten om att kvinnan skulle komma att skvallra om hennes psi-mutationer när väl dominering släppt drog Apoliva sin nålpistol och satte ett dödande skott i hennes nacke, trots att hon dominerats att ge upp. Striden var över och färden kudne fortsätta. Nästa dag avbröts våra äventyrare plötsligt mitt i en konversation av en sträng röst som gastade ut i skogen: "I varte omkringlade! Allen kötttugger som inte vill förkokas i hämnkokagrytur släpper vapen NU!" Äventyrarna släppte utan en tanka sina bössor och ur skogen uppenbarade sig en stor skvadron rubbitar - strax över meterhöga kaniner beväpnade till tänderna i jordbruna stridsuniformer. De bakband gruppen och försedde dem med en tjock huva för att täcka deras ögon. Därefter leddes de fram genom skogen tills de nådde en plattform som långsamt sänktes ner i underjorden. I varma trånga gångar som luktade av jord och kokta grönsaker leddes äventyrarna till ett litet rum där deras bindlar togs av. [[Fil:Grödus.jpg|thumb|300px|Vetmäster Grödus]]Rummet var kalt utom ett bort och fem stolar och en oljelampa i taket. Framför gruppen stod en grupp beväpnade rubbitsoldater och en något längre rubbit i en svart rock och ögonlapp. Denne presenterade sig som Vetmäster Grödus. Grödus inledde sitt förhör med att visa upp ett piktografi av gruppen i färd med att äta. Han förklarade att eftersom fritjuv ätit rubbitkött hade denne begått ett oförlåtligt brott och måste avrättas i hämndkokagrytur. Förbluffad och chockad fördes Frtjuv bort av rubbitarna för att aldrig mer synas till. Förhöret fortsatte och Vetmäster Grödus intresserade sig särskilt på grupens ärende ner i Storspirus och den påse Ulvrikiska mynt som Sulan bar på. Efter ett långt samtal lämnades gruppen ensamma i det kolmörka rummet i flera timmar. De han sova innan dörren öppnades igen. De leddes av en grupp rubbitar genom de trånga gångarna ner till en gigantisk sal fylld av strama led med rubbitar. På ett podium satt en rubbit i beige linnekostym och spelade på en flygel. Denne hälsade dem välkomna till Storspirus och presenterade sig som Furst Storkronspirus. Han gav dem en sprittande motorsfärgad dryck och skålade (tillsammans med resten av det knappa tusental rubbitar som fyllde salen). På begäran hämtades de fornfyndigheter man bytt till sig i Muntermåla, men efter en genomsökning fanns inte skallen att finna bland dem. Rubbitfursten beklagade sig, men gav äventyrarna ett fornfynd var som plåster på såren. De fick med sig två ID-kort typ III, ett par läkedroger och ett par forntida tonade glasögon. Gruppen togs upp i det fria igen (med ögonbindlar) och sattes på fri fot i Gisslavedens utkanter. Här tog rubbitarna farväl, överlämnade deras packning och försvann i undervegetationen. Våra hjältar befann sig återigen rådvilla och vilsna ute bland barberfälten. På vägen tillbaka mot Muntermåla diskuterade man moloket vad som borde göras. Alla var tämligen eniga om att Elias Kamp måste vara den som fått skallen - men hur skulle man hitta honom? Deras konversation avbröts av ett skränande en bit bort på vägen. Gruppen gömde sig och såg till sin häpnad en kärra dragen av en etterdogg med en högröd, fet man på kuskbocken. Mannen gastade i en fornapparat som förstärkte ljudet att en ny barbertjyv skulle sättas mot "Blosbergs åhlagubbe" på "arenan" samma kväll. "Åhl mot vessla!" Detta fick gruppen att hajja till. Kunde vesslan vara just Elias Kamp? Apoliva kastade sig ut från barberna och fram mot den skrämde mannen. Hon frågade ut honom och fick veta att spektaklet skulle äga rum i Löggeshöög. Äventyrarna snabbade genast på stegen, då kvällningen var nära. I Löggeshöög var det fest i full gång. Åtminstone ett hundratal personer befann sig på den lilla byagatan och drack och pratade uppsluppet med varandra. Gruppen frågade sig fram till byastugan där Apoliva släpptes in obeväpnad att tala till barbertjyven. Denne visade sig mycket riktigt vara Elias Kamp, och denne sade sig också veta var robotskallen gruppen jagade befann sig. Det blev dock inte mycket mer tid till frågor, eftersom Kampen nästan omgående kastades i en cementbeklädd grop - "arenan" - för att kämpa med en fruktansvärd kejsaråhl med bara en liten kniv. Med gruppens hjälp fick det hela en lycklig utgång för alla utom byfolket och åhlen. Kampen visade sig vara en riktigt skicklig knivfajtare och gruppen besköt besten uppifrån, vilket gjorde att enviget blev kort. De kastade ner en rökgranat åt vesslan, som i kaoset som uppstod och i den tjocka röken lyckades fly genom barberfälten. Elias Kamp var överlycklig att bli räddad - så lycklig och tacksam att han avslöjade sin identitet som hemlig agent i göborgsk tjänst. Han sändes till Frihetens slätter med uppdrag att stoppa Ulvrikets nordliga expansion och rapporterade direkt till Furst Ejnar Brandelius. Under de två åren i Muntermåla hade hans agentverksamhet baserats på militärt understöd till söderns befrielsekämpar, i synnerhet till de så kallade Befrielseälgarna. På senare tid hade han känt hur snaran dragits åt allt tajtare kring halsen – en skoningslös bödelssnara vars dystra dödsdans dirigerats av Ulvrikets hemliga chefsagent, ”den dystra skuggan över Muntermåla”. Flera av hans kontakter hittades mördade i stadens gränder, bland annat befrielseälgarnas ombud. Alltså begav han sig snabbast möjligt från stan efter en snabb affär där han köpt till sig en automatskalle från några motormarodörer och sålt den vidare till godsinspektorn Larsfrid Lake för ett större kapital, även om han i processen satte sig i skuld till åhljägarfamiljen Mafflack. Automatskallen befann sig alltså på Biörnehus, den herrgård där adelsfamiljen Biörnsstierna - som har sina anor i sabelkrigaren Aurora Biörnstierna som understödde Maximilian Skarprättare i kampen mot Hydran och som dräpte dennes kolkmalar - bosatt sig efter att ha lämnat Hindenburg för mycket länge sedan, vissa säger av äventyrs- och kämpalusta, andra att de drevs ut av mutanthatande högdjur. Elias Kamp ledde dem till herrgården där han tog farväl av dem efter att ha fått en hagelpistol av Sulan. Han omfamnade dem alla hjärtligt med ett "På återseende..." och försvann i druvklotsodlingarna runt den muromgärdade herrgård som är Biörnehus. Spelmöte 7 - 22/4 - 2012 På Biörnehus blev gruppen efter att ha ringt på "tryckmanicken" för betjäning välkomnade av godsinspektorn Larsfrid Lake - en oansenlig liten man i en ålderdomlig militäruniform. Han ledde dem in i herrgården och bad dem vänta på en audiens med grevinnan. Denna björndam visade sig lika imponerande som sina förmödrar - tre meter lång hälften så bred. Gruppen berättade allt för henne om den Ulvrikiska komplotten som använde motormarodörerna för att göra ett anfall på hennes herrgård. Grevinnan var mycket tacksam, men ville trots vädjanden inte släppa ifrån sig automatskallensom gruppen tagit sig så långt för. Äventyrarna diskuterade läget och bestämde sig till sist för att stanna på godset för att hjälpa till att försvara det mot anfallet - även om de också planerade att stjäla skallen om arbetet skulle visa sig lönlöst. De följande dagarna blev arbetsamma. Sulan, Apoliva och Zilaz grävde med Lasfrid Lake gropar och satte upp taggtråds och spikhinder mot Hultamarken. Dorotea fick träna godsets arbetsautomater i att skjuta - något som visade sig lättare sagt än gjort. Varje kväll samlades det till åhlagille där man fick avnjuta alla typer av åhl, samt det fantastiska vinet Biörnstiernas Bästing, ett vin som aristokrater i hindenburg på fullaste allvar menar är värt att dö för. Det visade sig mycket riktigt vara något av det bästa gruppen smakat, och som tack för sina insatser belönades de med tre flaskor Biörnstiernas Bästing klass 1. Efter fyra dagar på godset väcktes dock äventyrarna av ett kanonskott från Biörnehus' artillerist Maximilian Gårdån. Ute på muren stod de tillsammans med resten av försvaret (nio arbetsautomater, tre terrorrobotar av modell väktare, Larsfrid, Gårdån och Biörnstierna) och såg Vråålet borta i fjärran, åtföljd av hela den förfärliga motorhorden. Där stod de ett tag, och hörde maskinmonstrets skärande oljud över slätterna - när plötsligt Vråålet slog om sin kurs och började vandra iväg åt sydost, iväg från Biörnehus. Dock bröt sig en del av fordonen i svansen efter Vråålet sig ut och rusade i full karriär mot det muromgärdade godset. Striden kunde börja. [[Fil:Grovspinner.jpg|thumb|400px|Grovspinner i färd med att anfalla Biörnehus]]Skott utväxlades först från löjtnant Gårdåns skarprättarkanon och marodörernas forngevär (varav en kula träffade så Dorotea illa i armen, och gjorde att hon fick ta sig in på sitt rum och hämta sin medicinväska). När fordonen kom inom skotthåll började de andra också skjuta mot marodörerna. De gropar som gruppen grävt visade sig spela en avgörande roll - den stora lastbil som ledde anfallet körde ner i denna, tappade kursen och kraschade in i muren. Detta fick den lilla fyrhjuling som befunnit sig på taket av lastbilen redo att hoppa över muren in på innergården att kastas innanför muren och mot porten. Samtidigt började marodörerna att svinga sig upp på muren med änterhakar och rep. På muren hoppade bland andra motorbaggar storförare Aston, Kääb, Epa och Pickels upp. Ett febrilt envig uppstod mellan Aston och Zilaz och Sulan och Kääb. Under tiden var Apoliva i full färd med sina psioniska förmågor. Hon fick den grovspinner som deltog i försvaret att krascha in i muren genom att dominera föraren. Sedan fokuserade hon sin uppmärksamhet på marodörerna som hoppat in på innergården, och fick även fyrhjulingen att krascha vid porten. Det visade sig att de sex marodörerna på fyrhjulingen hade som plan att spränga upp porten med forntidsgranater. De fick av en innan Apoliva dominerade en av fienderna att tappa sin aktiva granat. Det fick fem av marodörerna att flyga i luften tillsammans med fyrhjulingen i en explosion som i samma veva också sprängde upp porten på vid gavel till Biörnehus. Striden på muren blev lång och blodig. Storförare Aston sänkte Zilaz till marken, men distraherades av Larfrid Lake som dök upp bakom kanonen med ett "Hallå där!". Han avslutade med att ge marodörhövdingen ett skott i huvudet, och kommentaren "Var vänlig och bege bege er skyndsamt från egendomen!". Under tiden sårades Sulan och Apoliva illa, men Biörnstierna nedgjorde de sista marodörerna, inklusive Kääb och Pickels, som gick grymma öden till mötes. Tillsammans med ett par välriktade skott från Gårdån drevs marodörerna på flykten. Grevinnan delade genast ut tapperhetsmedaljer med det kejserliga måttot "Vilja, Rätt och Mannamod!" till de luggslitna äventyrarna, tillsammans med automatskallen med beteckning C.H.R.B 41Z. De följande dagarna fick gruppen vila ut på Biörnehus, tills en dilligens från pirit anlände med journalisten Maskäggas Hyfverlapp. Denne tog ett piktografi på gruppen framför den kraschade lastbilen. Han gjorde också intervjuer med varje enskild person, där de flesta berättade om historien med robotskallen. Efter ett hjärtigt (nåja) avsked från grevinnan begav sig gruppen tillbaka till Pirit. Översten blev eld och lågor över att få tillbaka sin Rufus. Han satte genast Glummer på att fixa automaten. Gruppen spenderade de följande två veckorna med att njuta av den berömmelse som kom av att de hamnade på förstasidan av Polisgazetten som "Biörnstiernas Bästingar" - hjältarna som räddade Biörnehus och den pyriska utposten ute i Hultamarken. Eller nåja, njöt och njöt - Zilaz fick veta att "en gammal vän" nu visste var han bodde i Pirit, något som fick honom att börja leta efter en ny bostad. Och Sulan som njöt av att äntäligen få komma upp till Casino Cinos övervåning blev när kvällen var som bäst hånad och rånad av Vix Toreador som skinnade honom på hans rubbitkadunder och ett stort antal krediter som Sulan vunnit samma kväll, lämnandes honom förudmjukad i en gränd. Nästa dag begav sig Sulan moloken till morgonmötet hos Översten. I dörren träffade han Apoliva och Dorotea. Denna morgon var dock annorlunda - de hittade Glummer och Zilaz fortfarande sovandes med sina hörselkåpor som de hade för att stänga ute Överstens öronbedövande snarkningar. Översten själv hittade de krypandes in från bakgården, skjuten i benet och blödandes. Han grymtade åt dem: "Ni måste efter dem. Ni måste ta tillbaka den! De har tagit den! De har tagit automaten!" Spelmöte 8 - 2/5 - 2012 Efter att Dorotea snabbt tagit hand om Överstens ben satte gruppen av efter förövarna som stulit automaten C.H.R.B 41Z. Enligt Översten handlade det om två strykarkatter, ett råskinn och en kvinna med svart hår och en ögonlapp. På bakgården där automaten befunnit sig och där Översten blivit skjuten hade någon kastat en gammal arméfilt över taggtråden och tagit sig in. Gruppen hittade blodspår i leran, men inte bara från Översten, utan också från den av skurkarna som denne skjutit i benet. De hittade också en liten tändsticksask från Pensionat Xilo. De satte av efter blodspåren och tillsammans kunde Zilaz och Dorotea spåra dem tvärsöver stan, genom Knoting till en av de mer nergångna delarna av arbetarkvarteren. där slutade spåren mitt mellan ett par byggnader med tydliga brandskador. Medan de stod där och schasade bort tiggande ungar blev de tilltalade av hyresvärden Kopp-Lisa, som drog sig ur en trappuppgång med sin hagelbrakare och undrade om äventyrarna var på jakt efter ett par katter? De bodde nämligen i ett av huset och bara de lovade att ta hand om dem tyst och försiktigt skulle hon peka ut det. Katterna hade nämligen ingen respekt för henne och "Herr Müller", sa hon och klappade geväret. Gruppen lovade och Kopp-Lisa pekade ut byggnaden och gav dem instruktioner att ta dörren till vänster på översta våningen. Gruppen satte Apoliva att spana utanför byggnaden, medan resten försökte locka ut katterna genom att skrika att elden var lös. Detta fick dock bara skurkarna att göra sig redo. De hörde hur någon som kallade sig "Örnen" kallade på "Vråken" för att "Örnnästet" var invaderat. Gruppen bröt sig in i lägenheten och undvek med nöd och näppa det gevär som monterats att avfyra när dörren öppnades. En kort eldstrid utbröt där Dorotea snabbt sänkte en av katterna med ett välriktat skott i huvudet. Råskinnet, som satt inne i vardagsrummet i en soffa sköts med ännu ett skott i det skadade benet. Äventyrarna tog med sig automaten, som satt i en garderob där den uttråkad sorterade smutstvätt efter färg och den överlevande katten, Felix. Efter ett kort förhör hos Översten släppte gruppen Felix, som inte visste annat än att deras ledare, kvinnan med ögonlapp, hette Cia och hade hyrt in dem för ett enkelt jobb för någon storfräsares räkning. När Felix försvunnit beklagade sig Översten över det skedda och beslöt sig för att berätta om sanningen om vad han visste om roboten. Den hette inte Rufus och var inte en kär vän - Översten hade faktiskt aldrig sett roboten innan den anlände i Pirit. Bligus Virt och Vaska Lorfhem hade varit skyldiga Översten en tjänst ett tag, och de hade hört av sig efter att de kommit över roboten i en ljusskygg i Nordholmia. De var tydligen jagade av okända faktioner och hade med nöd och näppe kastat sig på en diligens till Pirit. Samma diligens som överfallits av motormarodörerna... Det enda de hade talat om för Översten om automaten var att den var extremt värdefull på grund av något som den visste, som Översten sa: "en hemlighet, någonstans där inne i den innersta kretsen. En hemlighet så värdefull att Pirits högsta och farligaste högdjur är villiga att kasta all skit de har mot oss. Villiga att döda för den... Och vi är allt som står i deras väg från att få tag i den." Det var alltså av yttersta vikt att hitta en gammal bekant till Översten, en manickdoktor - Spartacus Blanc. Ett riktigt geni enligt Översten. Översten hade sökt efter honom och kommit fram till att han tydligen inte var i stan längre. Alltså skickade han ut gruppen, förstärkta med ammunition och läkedroger för att hitta honom. Dorotea tog hand om Överstens och fick se hur denne bytte ut robotens huvud mot en "mycket kompetent trädgårdsmästares". Det riktiga huvudet gav Översten åt Dorotea. De andra började sitt sökande på Pjotors Bodega, där Apoliva språkade med Spartacus' polare Pär Anoda, en stor mutant som druckit med manickdoktorn när livet gått denne mot och han gått mot livet. De fick veta att Spartacus hade en flickvän, Taormina, som arbetade för Tunnelrävarna som vapensmed. Därför begav de sig mot kasernen (utom Sulan, som full och oregerlig tog sig hem till Översten igen). På kasernen stötte Apoliva och Zilaz ihop med soldater från Vita kåren, ett mutanthatande, skoningslöst legoförband i kejsarens tjänst. När de förhörde sig om Taormina blev de genast inkallade till Vita kårens general, Samael Kloo, av den barske kapten Henric, en blond jätte med ett otäckt ärr i ansiktet. Kapten Henric visade ett tydligt intresse för Taorminas vistelseort, och hotade till och med Apoliva och Zilaz för att få reda på det. I sista stund räddades de undan kaptenen av löjtnant Dolk från tunnelrävarna som undrade varför Vita kåren tagit in civilister som tydligt frågat efter en av deras anställda. Under mörka blickar från kapten Henric och en annan gestalt, lång, kraftig med tjurnacke, stubbat vitt hår och mustasch, togs de till tunnelrävarna, där de fick veta att Taormina inte varit på jobbet på sistone, men att hennes adress var Bombarstråket 32. Efter att ha hämtat upp Sulan och Dorotea hos Översten begav sig gruppen till Knoting och Taorminas bostad. I lägenheten hittade de dock inte någon flickvän, utan istället en hel knegarfamilj med möss - familjen Hellsing. De uttryckte sin oändliga tacksamhet mot den snälla Taormina som bytt sin större lägenhet mot deras mindre, så alla barnen kunde få bättre plats. I Taorminas nuvarande lägenhet svarade ingen, så gruppen bröt sig in med Zilaz på vakt utanför byggnaden. I lägenheten hittade de två packade väskor, ett foto av Spartacus och Taormina och ett mystiskt brev undertecknat "Din 7". Plötsligt lösgjorde sig en blond kvinna i läderpaj ur folkmassan och trängde sig förbi Zilaz, in i trappuppgången. Han underrättade de andra, och de konfronterade henne i trappan. Det visade sig vara en mycket misstänksam Taormina. Efter att ha förklarat att de kom från Översten släppte hon motvilligt in dem i sin lägenhet. Precis innan lägenheten mitt emot exploderade. [[Fil:Maser-Magnus_tar_sikte.jpg|thumb|400px|Maser-Magnus tar sikte]]Kaos utbröt. Trapphuset var en rykande ruin och rök fyllde snabbt lägenheten. Sulan var snabb till sin packning och ett rep som han band fast under fönstret. Men när han skulle svinga sig ut skrek han plötsligt till och tappade greppet, vilket resulterade i att han föll de fem metrarna ner till marken. Där blev han liggandes, nästan död, medan några förskrämda arbetare rusade till hans hjälp. En stor folkmassa hade samlats utanför den brinnande byggnaden, och det gjorde det svårt att upptäcka någon skytt. Men Zilaz fick plötsligt syn på en man i stor läderrock, med blont yvigt hår, debilt leende och en forntidspistol i högsta hugg. De växlade skott, och de höga smällarna från Zilaz fick folkmassan att skrämt lösas upp. Våra hjältar kunde ta sig ut med Taormina, men Dorotea sänktes av ett skott från den blonde mannen. Samtidigt dök en kvinna i kamoflagefärgad forntidsponcho upp med två silverglänsande pistoler. Ögonlappen över hennes högra öga visade att det var Cia. Som grädden på moset som hamnat ur askan i elden tog sig fyra trenchcoat-klädda gangstrar fram hagelbrakare och började också närma sig gruppen. Då landade en forntidsgranat framför Zilaz. Blå rök spydde ut ur den och täckte in hela gatan, när en gestalt visade sig på taket till en närliggande byggnad. Klädd i stor tjock rock och blå forntidsrustning, med ett visir silverglänsande i kvälssolen hoppade Blå Dunster ner i kaoset på gatan. Zilaz, Dorotea och Apoliva uppfattade inte mycket mer är ljuden av strid, av en stridssåg och skriken från deras antagonister. En gangster for ut ur dimman som slungad av en kanon, vrålandes av skräck. Efter mer skottlossning lade sig äntligen lugnet. Från den blå röken uppenbarade sig då hjälten med fladdrande rock. Förvrängda ord sprakade ur hjälmen: "Följ med mig." Spelmöte 9 - 14/5 - 2012 [[Fil:Untitled-2.jpg|thumb|300px|Blå Dunster - Pirits egen vigilant]]Pirits egen vigilant ledde våra hjältar genom förödelsen. Inte bara stod huset i ljusan låga, gatan utanför var beströdd med kroppar, civila som förövare. Männen i trenchcoat var alla döda, antingen visade de upp gigantiska skotthål eller spår av Blå Dunsters stridssåg som nära nog kluvit vissa av dem itu. Den rockklädde vigilanten tog dem till en gränd en bit bort medan milisklockarna började ringa. blå Dunster pumpade Sulan full av läkedroger och de övriga på information. Varför var deras "gemensamma fiende" efter dem? Varför var Spartacus viktig? Vad var det med robotskallen? Befann den sig hos Översten i detta nu? Blå Dunster meddelade kort att Överstens Antikviteter från och med nu skulle stå under hans personliga beskydd. och med det kastade han sig upp över hustaken och var borta. Kvar var våra trötta och förvirrade äventyrare. Efter att ha tagit Taormina till Översten och där låtit Dorotea lappa ihop dem började förhöret av Spartacus' flickvän. Eller ex-flickvän som det visade sig. För ungefär tre månader sedan hade de nämligen gjort slut med dunder och brak och Spartacus hade inte visat sig sedan dess. Om hon fick gissa skulle hon tro att han befann sig på Pjotors eller på Krääx. Hon var också mycket bekymrad över Vita Kårens intresse för henne, något som ökat under de senaste veckorna. Översten, imponerad och häpen över Blå Dunsters utlovade beskydd, lovade i sin tur att ha henne under sitt tak tills allt blåst över. Tillsammans med Glummer, Hugax och Spix hade han börjat förstärka butikens försvar, med forntida kanonen och Glummers hemmabyggda vapen. De hade också en plan att om motståndet skulle visa sig för hårt falla tillbaka och låta Cappucino ta den falska automatskallen. Resten hängde på gruppen. Spartacus måste hittas, och det snabbt! Efter Taorminas tips satte de iväg till Krääx. Zilaz drog upp rockslaget och satte på sina forntidsbrillor innan de gick in, tydligt nervös och ovillig att vara där . Väl inne talade de med bartendern. De fick veta, samtidigt som en mutarad stenbock som rökte cigarett i munstycke trängde sig förbi för att betala, att Spartacus ofta hängt där och talat om livet och allt möjligt. Senast var för tre månader sedan, och de var han riktigt nere. Mer fick gruppen egentligen inte ur bartendern - inte innan ett fyllo vid baren vaknade till liv och lade armen om Sulan med orden: "Sparracus Parracus... ge hit spelkorten, annars får du smaka Fjådors stekspade!". Sedan nöp denne Sulan i nosen och svimmade. Av bartendern fick de veta att detta var Postman Erling, den som skötte postbåten ut i Vättaträsket. Efter en stunds trugande och ett glas vatten i ansiktet blev postmannen (ångerköpt över näsnypet, som inte var menat att vara så hårt...) tillräckligt tillräknelig för att kunna berätta att han sätt Spartacus ute på handelsstationen Näckrosen, spelandes kort för två månader sedan. Han hade inte berättat för någon eftersom ingen hade frågat. Gruppen fick genast bokade platser på postbåten och efter att ha sagt ett hastigt adjö till Översten begav de sig ut i Vättaträsket. Den som verkade mest olustig över resan ut i den stinkande mangråvesumpen var konstigt nog Zilaz, trots att detta var hans hemtrakter. När Apoliva läste hans tankar under en utfrågning fick hon veta mer än hon kanske velat. Zilaz hade på något sätt blivit fördriven från sin stam. Hon såg minnesbilder av något stort som rörde sig ut ur ett buskage och en bild av att allas blickar låg på honom, åtföljd av en djup skam. Apoliva drog sig rörd ur Zilaz tankevärld. På vägen dit talade gruppen om sina ursprung, nu när Zilaz öppnat en liten springa in i sitt förflutna. Dorotea berättade att hennes föräldrar var döda, skjutna när hela Bocketräsks befolkning utraderades. Hon och hennes syster hade flytt till Hindenburg och levt i kåkstaden, men kommit ifrån varandra. Sedan dess hade Dorotea levt som zonfarare. Sulan berättade om sin enkla uppväxt som i en hindenburgsk knegarfamilj, som han lämnat för att försörja sig som spelare. Han berättade svepande om resor till Pirit, om trubbel han hamnat i som fått honom in i armén och sedan in i Lejonorden - något som fick de andra lite obekväma tills Sulan förklarat att han inte helt ut stödde deras ideologi. Dessutom hade han hamnat i trubbel med dem också... I jämförelse med detta verkade Apolivas uppväxt i en medelklassfamilj i Karle och flytt för att arbeta som administratör i Hindenburg något mundan. [[Fil:Vättaträsket.jpg|thumb|360px|Vättaträsket]]Hursomhelst anlände gruppen strax till Näckrosen, en handelsstation i norra delen av träsket. Där träffade de på en hel rad av underliga typer som av olika anledningar begett sig ut i träsket - bland annat reportern Moro Karp som var på jakt efter Zigge Smolk som siktats i området, slamletarna Steve Stiiv och Alaxander (en silverräv som pratade i munnen på Sulan som pratade i munnen på Alaxander) och drogmakaren Konstance Klot som höll på att förlora synen till sitt senaste rusmedel och behövde hjälp att ta sig ut i träsket och hitta ett motmedel. Gruppen höll sig dock till sitt uppdrag - de frågade ut Fjådor och Nisa Klammer, bisamråttorna som förestod Näckrosen, om Spartacus. Det tog lång tid och mycket bevekande och övertygande innan paret Klammer trodde på gruppens goda intentioner för Spartacus och avslöjade att han tidigare bott hos en ödlestam som kallade sig rödfjällen. En delegation från stammen skulle dyka upp tidigt på morgonen nästa dag. Gruppen tog alltså in på ett rum på Näckrosen i väntan på reptilernas delegation. Under natten vaknade dock Dorotea av att någon befann sig i rummet och rotade igenom henne packning. Med ränseln innehållande automatskallen försvann personen ut genom dörren, med äventyrarna efter sig. Ett välriktat skott som drog emot tinningen på förövaren satte stopp för honom. Det visade sig vara Moro Karp - och denne var inte någon murvel. Under ett förhör där Sulan lekte rålett med Karp avslöjade denne att han jobbade för Joseph Cappucino - Al Ralphs brorson. Han hade placerats på Näckrosen för att hålla utkik efter våra hjältar och automatskallen eller Spartacus och sedan rapportera vad han hittat. I Karps rum hittade Zilaz en radio av samma slag som Cias katter till lakejer använt. Gruppen bestämde att Karp skulle anropa Joseph för att berätta att han fått skallen och var på väg tillbaka till honom. Det tog ett tag innan det kom något svar från radion. Till sist svarade en lugn, kylig röst i andra änden. Karp levererade sina repliker och rösten gratulerade honom. Men så när de skulle sluta konversationen frågade rösten om det var något mer? Ville inte Karp berätta om hur han misslyckats? Eller ännu bättre, kunde inte Joseph få prata med någon av de andra? Skrämd tog Sulan mikrofonen. Snabbt deducerade Joseph Cappuccino att det var just Sulan han talade med. Han uppmanade honom att lämna skallen med Karp på Näckrosen och bege sig därifrån. Om han inte gjorde det skulle Joseph hitta honom och döda honom, långsamt och smärtsamt. Sedan skulle han hitta hans vänner och göra samma sak. Sedan skulle han hitta Sulans familj och döda dem, ner till minsta snorunge - och även hans vänners familjer skulle utplånas. Var det förstått? Sulan svarade att det var det, med gråten i halsen. De satte Moro Karp i en eka med en åra och puttade ut honom i träsket. Sedan bestämde de sig för att lämna Näckrosen så fort som möjligt nästa morgon. De fick lite sömn innan reptilernas delegation anlände. Till Zilaz förvåning leddes den av vad han uppfattade som ett spöke från det förflutna - en slank, röd eldsalamander vid namn Taxa. Deras samtal gjorde gällande att det gamla groll som legat mellan dem var glömt och gjorde inte längre Taxa något. Zilaz var kunde ju inte hållas ansvarig - han var ju värdelös. Förtvivlad försökte Zilaz få Taxa på andra tankar, men gruppens behov att ta sig därifrån var trängande. De fick Taxa att gå med på att ta dem till rödfjällen, och på Steves och Alaxanders träskpråm gjorde de sig redo att bege sig djupare in i Vätteträsket för att hitta Spartacus Blanc. Spelmöte 10 - ??/9 - 2012 Rödfjällen Zilaz duell Iväg till "äggen" Dykarklockan Undervattensstationen Träffar Spartacus Joseph Cappucino dyker upp Spelmöte 11/12 - ??/9 - 2012 Striden i CDSU-III Sulan dödar Masermagnus Apoliva duellerar med Joseph Får känna av "handen" Cia dödar Joseph, flyr Spelmöte 13 ??/9 - 2012 De får reda på av sorken att Apoliva är PSI De tar sig upp, steve stiiv är skjuten Den fallande stjärnan tillbaka i Pirit Cappucino strikes back Spelmöte 14 ??/9 - 2012 Apoliva hos Proctor Clementz mördas Första undersökningen till Salong Guppi Spelmöte 15 - 25/11 - 2012 Fabriken till Hugahult Mouvitz spränger dörren Spelmöte 16 - ??/1 - 2013 Final knegarfursten Zilaz dör Sulan lämnar gruppen Spelmöte 17 1/2 - 2013 Malaco och Herman går med i gruppen Krubbis introduceras Gruppen åker till Nordholmia på jakt efter Kringlan Får upp spåret på Chester Karlton Fixar biljett till Lördagsfröjden Dorotea träffar Hulk Henric Spelmöte 18 ??/2 - 2013 Lördagsfröjden Dorotea springer iväg Apoliva & Chester Karlton Planerar inbrott Gör inbrott - Dorotea snubblar och väcker Etterdogg Spelmöte 19 ??/3 - 2013 Inbrott Letar efter Shögga Pratar med Täppas Åker till Knapperkulla Slåss med Doug Lix & co Träffar Zigge Zmolk Mystisk man tar livet av sig In i Hedemora Hell Avslut vid Grumsötäppan Spelmöte 20 20/3 - 2013 Stand off vid Grumsetäppan Mot ravinen Slåss mot Lejonorden Träffar Shögga Får reda på var Manfred Lund är och ungefär var Krubbis hittades någonstans Spelmöte 21 7/4 - 2013 Gruppen bestämmer sig för Milaskogen. Irrar omkring Lokomotiv Tuff Troglotter, Apoliva & Malako dör nästan Hittar stigen, inser att robotarna gick i cirklar Hittar det heliga berget Tjuff, utger sig som förkämpar Spelmöte 22 12/4 -2013 Frågar på om Grisepiggen och Silversoldaten In i berget, dominerar Grisepiggen, men tar ändå skada när den bryter sig loss Får reda på koordinaterna av Kringlan, Dorotea dödar honom till tack Lejonorden framme, de smiter Till Nordholmia, ska hitta en fornkarta Den har herr Ozwald Köttz Spelmöte 23 ?? - 2013 Smältverket Dressinmagasinet Blir tagna som slavar hos Mods Madsen Spelmöte 24 ?? - 2013 Fritar Manfred Spränger allt! Herman blir döv på högerörat Pratar med Manfred Åker iväg på Jernbanan Spelmöte 25 ?? - 2013 På Jernbanan Luftskeppet Rallarbunker #1 PSIPO-agenterna Spelmöte 26 22/5 - 2013 Handelsstationerna Rallarbunker #2 & #3 Knold och Toth räddas! Hammarskallar eller härjamän? Götterdämmerung Spelmöte 27 26/5 - 2013 Baronen Får forntidskartan Får veta att invasion är förestående Skickar tillbaka Knold & Toth Tar sig till Jämmerdal Hittar Vaja-Lisa Tar sig upp i fjällen Hittar renstammen Tar dem till avgrunden Genom avgrundsdalen Klättar (så awesome) Spelmöte 28 - 29/5 2013 In i Elysium Upp i spiraltrappan In i rymdkontrollen Hittar den döde mannen Kvävaren In i rekreationsanläggning In i PSI-labbet Hindrade av SS Hör hissen, går ut, hissen kommer Blir dominerade av Järnringen Apoliva ser Tijuana Spelmöte 29 - ??/9 2013 PSI-tortyr i badrummen Apoliva går med Järnringen, Malako också Dorotea och Herman går ner i monorailtunnlarna, kommer fram till Avskjutningsrampen Apoliva och Malako kommer ner till Elysiums Centrum Spelmöte 30 - ??/9 2013 Dorotea och Herman springer på BPM, blir bortjagade av Hulk Henric De springer på och dödar Herbart Krööger i tunnlarna. Han har dött av strupsvamp. De går till EDEN II, utforskar, springer på Lejonorden och Angelas smygers Apoliva och Malako åker genom Elysiums centrum, ser en skugg i vattnen Järnringen blir anfallna av något Tijuana ska på ett uppdrag, tar med Apoliva och Malako Spelmöte 31 - ??/10 2013 Malako och Apoliva i Limbo, ser en film med Herbart Krööger Kommer till Limbo, pratar med doktorn, får Theresias erbjudande Herman och Dorotea träffar P&P och Parker. Gruffar. De utforskar tillsammans, hittar utställningen, förstår att människan skapat mutanterna Spelmöte 32 - ??/10 2013 Malako och Apoliva får reda på att EDEN II är mutanternas skapelseplats. De antar Theresias erbjudande Går ut ur Limbo till Järnringens basläger. Talar med Pandora, Osvald och ser Garbo. Apoliva får en magkänsla, springer in igen med Malako Parker nästan dödar Herman och Dorotea Fight med Lejonorden. De låter P&P gå. Parker blir avrättad av Apoliva. De fortsätter explorera, hittar odernstemplet. Förstår att Skarprättarna kommer från E4 Malako tittar in i Kaisers testamente. Spelmöte 33 - ??/10 2013 Genomsöker EDEN II Hittar en lomur. Beger sig till Theresias "materiella resurser" "blobben" är efter dem De kommer fram, dödar PSIPO och Nimrodbrigadisterna Spelmöte 34 - ??/10 2013 De dödar Vita Kåren, hulk henric, Godiva Labello och Domino Skarp. Alex Klöver dör också. De är för långsamma för att stänga av terrorrabotarna. Doktorn disintigreras av Theresia De blir genskjutna av blobben, de blir jagade och dödar den till slut De tar sig ut ur Elysium och ser den flyande rökkorven Tar sig hemåt Spelmöte 35 - ??/10 2013 Tar sig hemåt, kommer överens om att inte prata om det som hänt i djupet Nordholmia rustar för krig Kommer till Hindenburg, träffar Översten igen Går på Älskade Jycke med Översten och träffar Knold och Toth Blir inbjudna till Aurorabalen Spelmöte 36 - ??/10 2013 De räddar Sulan ur spritträsk och spelande som VIP på Guldkalven Ger lomuren namnet Limbo. Firar Jul med Översten - han är KalasKonrad. Det blir nyår och de får reda på att Vita Kåren har anlänt i Hindenburg. Eriks krönikor Med livet som insats – Från spelare till zonfarare Jag är Sulan, eller mer formellt Sverre Tordön, och detta är min berättelse. Jag föddes av arbetarföräldrar i Hundängen och växte upp i Hindenburg. Inte mycket att se och göra i stan. Livet hade sin gilla gång. Inte bra. Inte dåligt. Farsan och morsan jobba. Själv drog jag runt och slog dank i stans gränder och brydde mig inte om att leta efter livet. Det verkade bry sig lika lite om att leta efter mig. Måste säga att dagarna kunde va rätt gråa, va. Farsan och morsan jobba jämt på fabriken men vi hade aldrig mer pengar än att vi precis kunde ställa käk på bordet. Och det var inte direkt göklever som serverades, om jag säger så. Fattade rätt fort att knegarlivet inte var något för den som ville ha det lite fetare i tillvaron. Men jag upptäckte rätt snart att jag hade det lätt med tärningarna, va! Om man bara önskade och tänkte riktigt, riktigt hårt på vilket nummer man ville få fram tycktes tärningarna då och då lyda. Fattade rätt snart att något inte var helt riktigt, va. Med tiden lärde jag mig att känna dem i kroppen, i musklerna, i tanken, och ett tag var man rädd att man kanske var psi, va. Kanske skulle råka spränga grejer, bli osynlig och flyga med tanken, va. Såna farliga grejer. Med tiden fattade jag att det inte var just tärningarna, utan metallen, som jag kände. En magnetism, liksom! Kan säga såhär va, det blev synnerligen användbart i spel, om du fattar. Så kom det sig att jag blev en av Hindenburgs yngsta, och mest ryktbara, spelare. Det var livet, va. Inga förpliktelser, inga krav. Bara jag och tärningen mot ödet. Åkte runt i Hindenburg och skrapade ihop rätt bra med deg, och åkte till slut en sväng till Pirit för att pröva lyckan i det beryktade Casino Cino. Ett misstag, skulle det visa sig... Efter ett antal vändningar i affären som brakade lös drog jag hem till Hindenburg igen. Återigen ett misstag. Så jag drog tillbaka till Pirit istället, stan där min otur startat och min nemesis Vix härjade. Lämna morsan och farsan utan att säga nåt. Tror inte det bekom dem vidare. De hade barn så det räckte och blev över. Härjade runt i Pirit ett tag utan några större missöden tills hettan lagt sig i Hindenburg. Kom återigen tillbaka dit efter några år. Även om äventyret började växa på mig hade jag aldrig någonsin trott att jag skulle börja en karriär som zonfarare den kvällen jag träffade den förbövlade Paddan… Sulan: Epilog. ''”Mökarns, var har jag lagt den…” ''Sulan muttrade för sig själv där han stod mitt på golvet i sitt lilla rum på Pensionat Bukten. Han tömde fickorna för tredje gången, och den här gången ramlade två små tärningar ut när han vände fickan ut och in. Det var inte vad han letade efter, men han plockade ändå upp dem från golvet. Han hade nästan glömt att han hade dem, hans specialtärningar i metall. Hade nästan glömt det livet. Spelarlivet. Det skulle bli märkligt att återvända till nu. Visst hade han rullat tärning och kastat kort nåra gånger under zonfarartiden med Apoliva, Dorotea och Zilaz, men det hade oftast varit för att få reda på mer information åt gruppen eller för att förhandla sig till någon viktig ledtråd eller zonpryl. Han kom att tänka på hur han hade spelat tärning med de där förmökade motormarodörerna vid Vråålet, när de letade efter robotskallen. Hur han såg Zilaz smyga ner för Vråålets ena ben, samtidigt som de där fornåken dinglade från meterlånga kedjor. Och hur de där fornåken sedan hade anfallit Björnehus, när de stod där hela gruppen på murens topp och slogs mot de vilda motormarodörerna från frihetens slätter. Det kändes som evigheter sedan. Som ett annat liv. Han hade visst börjat ta farväl utan att märka det. Sulan svalde tillbaka en klump i halsen. ''”Ingen idé att tänka på gamla goda tider nu…” ''mumlade han tyst för sig själv och drog igen locket till ryggsäcken med ett ryck. Väl nere vid postkontoret ropade han på expediten. Han förklarade att han behövde få den här stora skinnsäcken fraktad till Överstens antikviteter, och att det var mycket viktigt att inget föll ur eller kom bort. Expediten kollade på honom lite förvirrat och påminde honom om att Överstens antikviteter bara låg några kvarter bort, ”…''ifall du själv vill frakta dit säcken?”'' ''”-Nej, tyvärr, det… går inte. Men jag betalar bra för att få dem ditfraktade snabbt och säkert. Det behöver inte stå någon avsändare, det kommer framgå vem som skickat prylarna. Fem krediter, går det bra?”. '' När sulan hävde över säcken på disken kom han att tänka på hur tung den var. Märkligt, han hade burit den på alla gruppens zonturer och äventyr utan att faktiskt tänka på det. Kanske var det inte säcken, utan världen, som blivit lite lite tyngre. Han kollade ner i säcken en sista gång för att se att allt var med. Jodå. Forntältet från översten, änterhaken, injektorpistolen med en läkedrog 2 och 3, en kulspetspenna, fornkikaren och sonarglasögonen. Det här var inte hans grejer, tänkte sulan. Det var prylar som de fått under uppdrag av översten, och tillhörde alltså honom, eller åtminstone Dorotea och Apoliva. Han tänkte inte bete sig som en simpel tjuv och lämna stan med dem. Men maserpistolen och fornpistolen behöll han. De såg han ändå som sina. Han hade betalat i blod för dem. Och tagit liv med dem. ''”Inte för att jag lär behöva dem längre. Såna vapen hör till zonfararlivet. Och jag är ingen zonfarare. Inte längre.” ''Han kastade en sista blick bort över gatan mot Överstens antikviteter, och med en djup suck började han gå åt andra hållet. Norrut, mot Hindenburg. Där allt började. Och nog mökarns tänkte han faktiskt gå, till fots. En zonfarares sista vandring. 1 månad senare: Det var, som alltid, rökigt och dunkelt och högljutt på Bunkern. Vid bordet direkt till vänster om baren satt en labradorherre med intrampat plommonstop och dammig kavaj och spelade kejsare med en damvessla i solkig kritsträcksrandig kostym, som dessutom var lite för stor för henne. Labradoren hade en rökkorv i munnen som i princip hade brunnit ner helt till en centimeterlång fimp, utan att det verkade bekomma honom nämnvärt. Till vänster om dem, vid bordet längst in i hörnet, satt en rävherre och en björnherre. Räven var klädd i en kostym som förmodligen hade både suttit bra och varit av en fint grått tyg med tjocka vita kritsteck, men som nu både hade förlorat en del sömmar under högra ärmen eftersom den började sloka, och dessutom inte verkade ha blivit tvättad på…ja, alls. På huvudet hade han en gubbschmäck som av de tydliga gulnade strecken ovanpå den att döma, använts fler än en gång som både näsduk och handduk. Björnen var klädd i en före detta beige linnekavaj, som nu var mer åt det gråa hållet, och slitna bomullsbyxor, och på huvudet bar han en svart fiskarhatt. -''” Näe, duu… Herrman..*RAP*.. Herman Skerrman... ja sägeré ba en gång asså… glöm det där. Glöm allt… glöm det där om Skopev” ''hickade räven, och tog sig en till klunk tokjos. ''”Det blir bara fördärv... allt blir bara fördärv om man gör vad man tror på. Det ska du tro på. Tro på mig, jag vet själv… Jag förlora allt… du vet… jag kan inte berätta hela historien, va. Men jag förlorade allt som var viktigt va… för att jag skulle göra vad jag trodde på va… bara skit i det. Jag har krediter kvar va, men allt som betyder nåt va… vänner… äventyr… *HICK*…vänner… allt e borta va.”'' '' '' ''-”Jag kan’te glömma’re ba’ sådär. Du kanske hade mycket att förlora, men mökarns ja har inget… bara allt å vinna. De é tråkigt att se’rej såhär, Sulan, ryck upp dig... Men på nåra sätt sitter vi väl i samma läckande sabla båt… Ja har också kört fast. Saknar krediter, saknar information… Men ja tänker inte ge upp, Sulan. Ja ska ha tag på’n.”'' '' '' ''-”Hmm…mm…*HICK*… okej, men kom ihåg va ja sagt! Skyllrej själv näre går åt pipan!...mm… Herrman. Ta’ren här. Kan vara behjälplig om du hittar varu letar efter… Själv har jag bättre ändå. Inte för att jag behöver’ren. Längre…*HICK*.'' '' '' Räven stoppade vänstra handen innanför fickan och plockade ut en mycket imponerande fornpistol på spelbordet, tillsammans med ett gäng patroner. ''”Jisses, Sulan… sån här kan’ru inte gå å vifta mé hur som helst! De är ju värdefulla prylar!” ''säger björnen, och är snabb på att plocka in pistolen innanför jackan. ''”men mökarns tack asså. Kejsaren ska veta att jag behöver deg…”.'' Herman Fröjds bakgrund När jag var 10 år dog min fostermor av sjukdom. Jag blev kvar med min far, som tog hand om mig på egen hand. Trots att min far var mycket upptagen av sitt jobb som läkare tog han hand om mig med god omsorg. Några år senare, när jag var 13 år knackade det en dag på dörren till vårt hem. Pappa öppnade, och det stod en man utanför dörren. Mannen var klädd i en lång rock och gick barhuvad. Han var ganska liten, grå och alldaglig, i början till medelåldern och med begynnande flint. Hans ögon var dock skarpa, mörka och sköt blixtar. Han fimpade en rökkorv utanför dörren. Far verkade inte känna igen mannen, och undrade över hans ärende. Mannen sa ingenting, utan klev bara in som om han blivit inbjuden när far öppnade dörren. Kanske var det hans självklara och målmedvetna sätt som han gjorde det på, men far frågade inget mer utan bjöd mannen att sätta sig vid bordet, och bjöd på en tokjos. Under en lång tid sa mannen ingenting, utan satt tyst och läppjade lätt på sin dryck. Plötsligt föll hans ögon på mig, och han log. Inget vänligt leende, utan ett som strålade av illvilja och triumf. Sedan vände han sig till min far och sa: ”Skopev sa inget om vad protokollet var om vår lilla celebritet här skulle vara hemma…”. Min far såg på mig och tycktes då förstå något, och kanske kände han till slut igen mannen, för han började viska och ivrigt förklara någonting för mannen. Den lille mannen lät far tala klart, sedan ställde han sig upp, tackade för tokjosen och drog plötsligt upp en sabel som han dolt innanför rocken. Han var otroligt snabb för sin ålder och kroppsbyggnad, och min far hann inget göra än att skrika innan mannen tryckte sabeln genom hans bröst. Jag sprang dit för att hjälpa, men han slog mig till marken med ett enda slag av sin sabel. Hugget träffade tvärs över bröstet. Jag blödde häftigt och kunde inte resa mig. Han såg ner på mig och sa "Blod avslöjar alltid en mans sanna färg. Din ”far” här har betalt sin blodsskuld till Samfundet med sitt eget. Rättvisa är jämvikt." Sen gick han, och jag hörde hur dörren låstes utifrån. Det tog bara några sekunder innan jag kände lukten av rök, och efter några minuter stod hela huset i lågor. Mannen lämnade mig att dö i eld och blod. Min tid i armén blev ett enda långt utdraget lidande. Livet blev tomt, och mycket ensamt. Ofta frågade jag mig hur jag orkade kämpa vidare. Likt många andra fann jag svaret inom mig; hämnd. Hämnd på mannen som beordrat mordet på min far. Som berövat mig min frihet och min framtid. Som lämnade mig att dö i eld och blod. Med de besynnerliga orden att "rättvisa är jämvikt". Ja, som jag ser det stämmer detta mycket bra, rättvisa skulle uppnås om jag gjorde för denne man vad han gjort mot mig. Jag kunde ligga nätterna igenom på kasernen och bara upprepa hans namn för mig, tyst och som ett mantra. Skopev. Skopev. Skopev. När jag var 21 år fick jag frisedel för att ha räddat och burit en kamrat ur en brinnande bunker. Generalen sa att jag sonat mitt brott då jag nu hade både offrat en och räddat en från eldsdöden. "Rättvisa är jämvikt" hörde jag mig själv tänka. Jag lämnade armén med dessa ord i huvudet, ut i världen för att bringa rättvisa åt Skopev. Öra för öra. Svans för svans. När jag lämnade armén behövde jag pengar. Jag började därför jobba som hyrsvärd åt expeditioner, zonfarare och viktiga eskortuppdrag genom överstens kontakter. Överste Rufidor Ludom, en gammal vän till min familj. Mitt sökande efter min fiende förde mig till de mest nedgångna ställena. Krogar, nöjesinrättningar och spelhålor. Här stötte jag på en gammal kamrat från armén, Sulan, en spelarräv med fler än ett äss i rockärmen. Han hade förvisso bara tjänstgjort i mitt kompani under något år innan han lämnade armén, men vi kom bra överens och jag hjälpte honom att komma undan några lånehajar som hade satt ett pris på hans huvud. I gengäld hjälpte han mig att genom sina kontakter i undre världen att spåra upp en man som sades ha arbetat för en Skopev en gång i tiden. Sulan sa dock att det viskades otrevliga saker kring det här och att jag kanske borde ta och strunta i saken. Han gav mig ändå vägbeskrivning ut till ett litet gods på landet. Jag begav mig dit och knackade på, med handen på skarprättaren innanför rocken. Jag släpptes in av en gammal man, som frågade vad mitt ärende var. När jag sa att jag sökte efter Skopev hårdnade plötsligt hans tonfall. Han bad mig gå, och när jag vägrade drog han fram en pistol från ett dolt axelhölster, och riktade mot mig. I stundens förvirring sköt jag honom och flydde. Jag läste sedan att han dött av skadorna. Jag flydde till en annan stad och låg lågt ett tag. Sedan dess har jag letat efter Skopev, men det har tyvärr varit ett fruktlöst sökande. Nu behöver jag pengar för att kunna fortsätta leta och få mer information. Majas krönikor Erikas krönikor Signes krönikor